With regard to the multiplexing of control information with data on a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH), it has been proposed to place the ACK/NACK (A/N) resources next to the reference signal. The reporting of rank information (RI) and control information (for example, quality information/precoding matrix index (CQI/PMI)) on a PUSCH, where RI information and control information are always reported in the same subframe, has also been proposed. The reporting may be periodic or aperiodic, and the control is calculated assuming the simultaneously reported RI.
As shown in FIG. 3, the A/N resources 302 are punctured into the data resources 304 from the bottom up and two symbols away from reference signal sources 306. Control resources 308 are placed at the beginning of the data resources. The maximum number of resources available for A/N information is four single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) symbols.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for reporting RI. In particular, there is a need for a technique that allows RI to be reported in the data resources of a PUSCH.